


Реасон

by sverhanutaya



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Derealization, Doubt, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: — Испугался, малютка Питер? — Мистерио сжимает его плечи почти что отеческим жестом, словно помогает твёрдо устоять на ногах, не сорваться с обрыва, хотя Питер знает: эти руки могут с такой же уверенностью столкнуть его в бездонную пропасть, полную зелёного тумана.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	Реасон

**Author's Note:**

> Brandyn Burnette ft. John Lock — Closer

Его сны полны зелёного тумана, такого зыбкого и вместе с тем такого реалистичного, что после пробуждения он ещё несколько минут не может определиться, было ли это сном, или сон — это то, что происходит с ним сейчас. То, что Питер привык считать реальной жизнью, кажется утомительно однообразным, как сюжет, написанный наспех и без особого интереса, а потому не блещущий любопытными подробностями. Каждый день всё как по расписанию: дом, школа, два или три преступника средней руки, подвешенных на паутине перед полицейским участком, затем снова дом, подготовка уроков, постель, и на следующий день всё ровно то же самое. Скучная, банальная рутина, не вызывающая больше никакого эмоционального отклика, словно он — машина, из раза в раз выполняющая одну и ту же выверенную до автоматизма программу.

И только закрывая в ночной темноте глаза и стремительно погружаясь в то, что привык считать сном, Питер наконец-то начинает жить по-настоящему.

Его сны полны зелёного тумана. И хотя чаще всего так и не удаётся в нём хоть кого-то разглядеть, Питер всегда непременно ощущает на себе пристальный, пожирающий взгляд невидимых глаз. _Он_ не всегда стремится с ним взаимодействовать, даже не всегда показывается на глаза, предпочитая наблюдать за метаниями Питера в неограниченном пространстве, в котором чаще всего не существует ничего, кроме зелёного тумана. Впрочем, не совсем так. Ведь имеется же там некая поверхность, пускай невидимая и неосязаемая, но такая, на которой можно находиться. Правда, Питер никогда не может знать, где и когда она оборвётся, обрекая его на свободное падение в бесформенную неизвестность. Как не может знать и того, поймают ли его на этот раз чужие крепкие руки, не давая упасть. Или предоставят гравитации сделать своё дело, позволяя Питеру испытать дикий выброс адреналина, пьянящий страх перед неизвестностью и само падение — но не боль от него. И резко проснуться в том мире, который Питер привык считать реальностью. Неопределённость того места с зелёным туманом подчас едва не сводит с ума, это сродни ходьбе с завязанными глазами по канату, растянутому над ямой с острыми кольями. И всё же только там Питер ощущает себя живым. Только с _ним_.

Кто знает, быть может, в действительности Бек победил его, пленил и теперь держит в каком-нибудь наркотическом дурмане, а то, что Питер считает своей реальностью, — на самом деле шаблон, синтезированный его же собственным сознанием из воспоминаний о прежней жизни, чтобы не свихнуться окончательно от туманной неопределённости.

Наверное, это ненормально. Наверное, ему нужна серьёзная психологическая помощь. Не должно быть такого, чтобы человек терял хоть какой-то вектор в своей настоящей жизни, отдавая предпочтение снам. Терял всякое понимание разницы между явью и сновидением. Но…

Он осторожно продвигается вперёд, тщательно нащупывая ногой каждый участок, на который собирается ступить. Клубы изумрудного дыма неспешно вращаются в воздухе, повинуясь только им ведомым законам. От его вторжения они не развеиваются — лишь плавно, обтекаемо расступаются, словно перед почётным гостем. Кроме них Питер ничего вокруг не видит и не слышит, но привычно ощущает на себе неусыпное внимание, немигающий взгляд затаившегося в тумане, того, кого Питер при всём желании разглядеть не способен, но кто явно отлично видит его, ведь он хозяин этого места и оно подчиняется его законам. От осознания, что за ним внимательно наблюдают, не упуская из виду ни единое движение, по спине и загривку проносятся прохладные мурашки, Питер на какую-то долю секунды теряет концентрацию — и этого хватает, чтобы при следующем шаге нога не нашла опоры. Сердце ухает куда-то в желудок, мальчик инстинктивно зажмуривается, напрягшись всем телом в обречённой готовности к падению. Но оно так и не происходит. Что-то крепко сдавливает его за плечи, рывком оттаскивает назад, и в следующий миг Питер оказывается прижат спиной к мощной, мерно вздымающейся груди. Ухо опаляет жарким дыханием.

— Испугался, малютка Питер? — Мистерио сжимает его плечи почти что отеческим жестом, словно помогает твёрдо устоять на ногах, не сорваться с обрыва, хотя Питер знает: эти руки могут с такой же уверенностью столкнуть его в бездонную пропасть, полную зелёного тумана.

— Я давно уже не ребёнок, — возражает он и разворачивается к мужчине всем телом, заглядывая прямо в глаза. Голубые и ясные, совершенно чёткие в противоположность этой расплывчатой туманной реальности. Чуть не добавляет: «Благодаря тебе», — но в последнюю секунду решает, что это как-то… Слишком? _Почему?.._

Сильные руки медленно, словно смакуя, съезжают по его лопаткам, вдоль позвоночника, останавливаясь над поясницей, и придвигают Питера ближе к мощному, крепкому и здоровому телу. После нескольких выстрелов из боевого дрона в грудь и живот едва ли кто-то мог бы похвастаться таковым, но тем не менее Питеру оно кажется более реальным и материальным, нежели вся его теперешняя _реальная жизнь_ вместе взятая.

Квентин склоняется к нему и, медленно вдыхая и с задержкой выдыхая, ведёт носом по его виску, спускается по скуле, по щеке, до самого горла.

— Вижу, что не ребёнок, — отвечает Мистерио, движением губ в ухмылке намечая место на его шее, как раз в точке её перехода в левое плечо.

— Ты ведь ненастоящий? — поспешно выговаривает Питер, очень стараясь подавить вопросительную интонацию и нервозность в голосе. Получается так себе. — Этого не может быть на самом деле, ты же мёртв. Я сам видел…

Если так оно и есть — _если?.._ — то кого он пытается убедить: себя или плод собственного воображения? И почему в таком случае льдистые глаза Квентина, его сильные руки, колкость его бороды и прикосновения его сухих губ кажутся в десять раз реальнее, чем сэндвич, который Питер съедает за завтраком, или школа, которую он ежебуднично посещает, или мелкие преступники, которых он в свободное время отлавливает пачками?

— Точно? — спрашивает Квентин ему в шею, и Питер готов поклясться, что кожей чувствует улыбку на его губах. Сильные руки спускаются со спины ещё ниже, до самого копчика, крепче прижимая Питера к твёрдому, мускулистому телу, почти что приподнимая над тем, что представляется полом. Жар чужого тела почти обжигает, проникая даже сквозь одежду, под кожу и ещё глубже, раздразнивая внутри нечто одновременно волнующее и пугающее. Тёплые губы вроде бы всего лишь касаются шеи, но безошибочно находят тот участок кожи, от воздействия на который мутится в голове и веки непреодолимо смыкаются.

Не в силах ничего поделать со сбившимся дыханием, Питер выдаёт последний вменяемый вопрос:  
— Это всё реально?

Левое плечо овевает резким дуновением тёплого воздуха. Квентин беззвучно смеётся — широкая грудь ходит ходуном, мускулистые руки плотнее заключают Питера в кольцо.

— А сам как думаешь?

Внезапная и болезненная, ошеломляющая вспышка с левой стороны шеи — с губ непроизвольно срывается стон не то боли, не то…

...Питер резко распахивает глаза. Он в своей постели. Утренний свет бьёт по глазам сквозь полупрозрачные занавески. Рука непроизвольно тянется к месту, в котором ещё чувствуются отголоски пережитого ощущения. Или не полностью оклемавшемуся ото сна мозгу оно только чудится?

Погружённый в себя и всё ещё сонный, Питер плетётся умываться в ванную. И только сплюнув остатки зубной пасты в раковину и плеснув на лицо прохладной водой, решается поднять глаза и посмотреть в зеркало. Над левым плечом пылает воспалённым клеймом отчётливый след человеческих зубов.


End file.
